Like No Other
by Artemisia323
Summary: She showed me the wonder in human life on Assiah. But beauty is fleeting, and so is life. But now, I'm going to save her. Yuri x Satan fluff.


**Hiya! To all you beautiful individuals who choose to take a few minutes from your day to read my oneshot, I am very appreciative!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Ao no Exorcist**_** or its characters. I also do not own **_**Blue Exorcist**_** or its characters. Yes, yes, I know that they are the same (just in Japanese and English, respectively), but I want to make that clear…**

**I think that the whole story with Yuri and Satan is really sweet, and I wanted to write more on it. I was just inspired to do so today!**

**Anyway, enough prattle. Onward!**

**…**

_Grrrrrrrrrr._

I growled at the woman standing in front of me. Swiftly, I glanced down at the bright blue flames licking the ankles of the wolf I was possessing. I knew that I didn't have much time left in this body, as the toes had begun to crumble away, blood, bones, and skin all eaten by the crackling fire. The woman standing in front of me _should _have been frightened. _Scream_, I thought. _Scream in fear of what terrible power I have. Like every other wretched human. _

"Get out of my sight," I snarled, lips pulled back to reveal the wolf's sharp, dagger-like teeth. That should have been enough to make her stay away.

Her gaze remained unwavering. _The fool!_

"Don't make me laugh!" I roared.

Leaping forward and biting the woman's calf, I fully expected her to ignite in a blue inferno like every other damn thing on Assiah. But, to my surprise, the only thing that changed was a grimace that formed on her face.

"Back then, I heard your voice," she spoke firmly. My eyes widened and I jumped back, alarmed that she wasn't writhing on the ground in pain. Alarmed, but not mad.

"It must be so lonely… for everything to be reduced to ashes in your hands," she began, "no matter how much you want to cherish them. It must be so sad," she said softly, a sorrowful expression appearing on her face.

"Be quiet!"

"If those feelings of yours are true, then use my body." Her quiet determination baffled me.

I couldn't believe my ears. Actually, no. They weren't mine. It was definitely that the wolf had bad hearing, and I wasn't hearing what I _thought_ I was hearing.

A human… _understood_ me? My pain of not being able to see the wonder in the world that supposedly had so much beauty? I thought she was joking, but her eyes told me otherwise.

**...**

Several weeks passed… or were they months? It seemed like an eternity I spent with Yuri. She showed me all of the beautiful nature that I never knew existed, and she taught me how wonderful life could be.

One day, she knelt down by a tree and looked sorrowfully at the ground. I could not tell what she was so sad about. She held in her cupped hands a still baby bird. She told me that it must have fallen from its nest and died. When I asked her what this "death" was, she explained that death occurs when one's life ends.

I never believed that death would ever impact me.

Until it almost did.

**...**

Weeks later, Yuri was arrested, put on trial, and found guilty of being pregnant with a demon's child. _Our _child. The punishment for this "witchcraft" was death from being burned at the stake.

I was terrified. The woman who was immune to my flames, the flames that were deadly to everything else, would soon be consumed by fire. The woman who helped me live in a world in which everything I touched would crumble to ashes. The woman who was carrying our child. The woman who I…I _loved_. I did not even believe it to be possible. _I was in love with a human_.

And she was about to die.

In a split-second choice, I decided to help her. She had done so much for me; I would now save her life. I went from person to person, panicking and trying to find a host whose physical form would hold out long enough for me to rescue her, but almost everyone died immediately. Except for one man. Her father: the man who had ordered that she be executed in the first place. _How fitting_.

As I suspected, he lasted long enough for me to cut the ropes binding Yuri to the wooden stake. The body I was in collapsed and Yuri knelt down to me. She asked if it was me, and I told her to run.

**...**

Not that long after, I possessed a snowman and guarded the cave in which she was staying. After giving birth to two children, only one of which displayed my blue flames, she smiled and beckoned me to come to her side.

"I have already named this one-" she gestured to the pale child tucked in her left arm- "Yukio. But because he has your demonic power, what would you like to name this one?" Yuri gestured to the boy wrapped in blue fire.

I looked at her, bewildered. She wanted me to name the child? After all that she had been through because of it?

"You deserve to name him. You were the one who risked your life," I pointed out sadly.

She smiled warmly.

"Aw, come on! Just say the first name that comes to mind," she persuaded. I sighed.

"Alright, fine. You win," I pouted. Yuri giggled. "How about Rin?"

"That's perfect. Rin…" she tested out the name, kissing the boy on the top of his head. "Thank you, Satan." When she leaned over to the snow-covered clay golem that I was possessing, I was somewhat startled. What the hell was she going to do?

She kissed me.

Through my surprise, my eyes slid shut and I felt the snowman melt away. I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind, that I had taken on a physical form of my own. For the first time in centuries, I was not using another creature's body.

Kneeling at the low bedside, I lifted my palm to her cold face and stroked her cheek. She pulled away from the kiss and whispered,

"I love you."

**...**

She died within the hour. Childbirth was too hard on her body; she had a strong spirit and will, but not the physical strength to match it.

To her soul after she passed, I declared (while blushing and stuttering in a way that is _quite_ unbecoming of the ruler of Gehenna) that I loved her as well.

To this day, when I tell her this -in the same manner as before, of course, because love is something that a demon is not used to- she still laughs happily.

**...**

**Thank you for reading to the end! To clarify: in this story, after Yuri died, Satan took her soul to Gehenna so that they could be together. I know that it gives the story a sort of clich****é**** "happily ever after" ending, but I think that they deserve a good ending, what with all the crap Yuri went through in her mortal life and Satan's centuries of loneliness pre-Yuri. Anyhoo, I apologize if Satan or Yuri were OOC, but I do try my best (given that their relationship was covered in a single episode...). Feedback is greatly appreciated! ^_^**


End file.
